When You Were Young
by A. Joy Thurman
Summary: Everyone knew the Trumpet upperclassmen were abusive to the beginners, but this time they went too far with it. A brutal beating, a Clarinet's kind words, and a loving embrace lead to strange feelings. [Slash] [Oneshot]


When You Were Young

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N The people in this story are based upon actual people but not actual events. I have slightly altered the names for legal reasons and because I don't wish to have my face pounded in. Thank you.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I'm tired of this_

He wanted to quit. This was too much for him.

_Could you please…just…..stop…_

He wanted to speak up, but his section treated him and the other beginners so horribly that the Clarinets, which have always fought with the Trumpet section, would try to comfort him.

"It's like this every year."

The gentle tone in the Clarinet's voice made him feel only slightly better.

"They always treat the beginners this way."

He thanked her and went outside with his instrument to wait on his friend before going across the street to the stadium for practice.

He always waited on William before going to practice. They had been friends for a long time, and it was rare to find them separated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Five minutes passed and he hadn't seen any sign of William. He was just about to step into the band room to see what was holding him up.

The sight he then saw was almost unbearable.

William was staggering out of the band room covered in bruises. Some parts of him were bleeding.

"They..I…."

"What did they do to you?"

"I-…It wasn't…m-my..f-fault…." He could barely get the words out. " Th-The T-t-trumpet…bent….they..th-thought it was…m-my f-fault."

William collapsed into his arms and sobbed as his head lied on the other boy's chest. A small blush managed to find its way onto his cheeks. He tried desperately to hide it before William looked up at him.

William's arms were now around the other boy's neck. He noticed a small blush on his cheeks and started to blush himself.

He looked down at William. His eyes were full of hurt and pain. He just couldn't see his friend like this.

Without thinking, he pressed his lips against William's. William's eyes widened in shock as did his own. He quickly released William. Both of their faces had turned ten shades of red.

_Shit._

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

_I hope to God no one saw that._

He looked back only to find his worst nightmare.

The upperclassmen of his section were holding back fits of laughter.

Tears filled his eyes as he ran away to a place were he couldn't hear them laugh or see his friend's devastated face.

He feared he could never look at William the same again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was his sophomore year.

Everyone who had seen the incident had graduated.

_They're finally gone_

He looked over at William. He was holding a seventh grader's clarinet over her head where she couldn't reach it.

_He's turned into them_

He, from time to time, would also make a beginner's day hell to get rid of the pain that still haunted him, but he felt sad when he saw William do it.

Practice ended for the day. He patiently waited for everyone to leave, except for William.

"I need to talk to you." He said in a serious tone. "Hm?" William replied without taking his eyes off the Trumpet he was putting back into it's case.

"Look at me."

William felt the seriousness in his tone this time. He took his eyes off his Trumpet.

William saw he hurt in his friend's eyes.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

"Do you…..remember?"

William looked back at him sadly.

It was the same look he gave him three years ago, after he received that brutal beating. Suddenly, his mind went blank, just like it did that day.

Their lips met in a kiss. William was shocked at first, but he soon deepened the kiss.

_This feels…right._

William broke free from the kiss.

_Does he feel this way, too?_

Without warning, William embraced his friend tightly.

_I…love…you._

He softly muttered those words.

"I…love…you."

William looked up at him. He was serious.

"I-I Love y-you t-too."

_This is what it feels like to be loved….._

William picked up his case and walked outside to the car.

He watched as his friend drove off and left him.

_I don't want to leave._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Horrible, I know, but I try my best. Is it just me, or do I like to talk about the opposition of Clarinets and Trumpets a lot? Well, I need reviews so I know what I'm doing wrong. Also, tell me if I should stop making the Trumpets the bad guys. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
